


A Thought on Beauty

by LiviaWavern14



Category: VIXX
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, I read my mom this and she loved it so that’s good enough for me lmao, Introspection, Leaning on the Fourth Wall, Lots of pretty language, Monologue, What it means to be beautiful, why average should not be a bad word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviaWavern14/pseuds/LiviaWavern14
Summary: Go forth and spread your own kind of beautiful. ^-^ As Carl Sagan and Neil deGrasse Tyson have said, we are all made of starstuff, of stardust. Nothing ties us more to the cosmos or each other than being the same elements in infinite combinations. And that’s beautiful.





	A Thought on Beauty

Being attractive is more about traits and appearances than being beautiful. Beautiful is different.

Something can be beautiful and majestic; like a mountain. Something can be beautiful and horrifying; like the midst of a forest fire in the night. Something can be beautiful and cute. Beautiful and sad. To call someone beautiful and nothing else removes the many traits that make them a human being. They are not a mountain. They are not the moon or a tree. They are composed of flesh and fears and mistakes and cowardice and bravery and bone and sadness and regrets and hope. 

We are not beautiful on the skin but instead buried in the depths of what makes a human more than skin. That seems beautiful, and is at once much grander and much simpler than saying one thing is beautiful or that there are requirements to be one kind of beautiful.

It is why I say I am average; why I say I do not know I am beautiful. Our definitions of beautiful seem to be different, and I do not know what you see that makes me appear beautiful to you. 

I do not fully know what makes something beautiful to me. 

And that’s fine. 

I’m happy with being average, because I am privileged to have surrounded myself with people who are exceptional. I am average, but I am learning that beautiful is the average. 

 

The average is beautifully human.

**Author's Note:**

> Go forth and spread your own kind of beautiful. ^-^ As Carl Sagan and Neil deGrasse Tyson have said, we are all made of starstuff, of stardust. Nothing ties us more to the cosmos or each other than being the same elements in infinite combinations. And that’s beautiful.


End file.
